


Serena's Salvation

by toomanyfandoms1998



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandoms1998/pseuds/toomanyfandoms1998
Summary: A new figure comes stumbling into Beacon Hills. How will her presence change the twins, who are both desperate to become a part of Scotts' pack.





	Serena's Salvation

There was screaming coming from every direction, and it was never ending. The moment one person stopped, another started up instantaneously the sound only interrupted by occasional gun shots and a high-pitched sound that made me shrink into myself further every time. My body wants me to open my mouth and join in the chaos but I know that there's no point. Only two people would care enough to even attempt to help and I know that they're in the same situation as myself. Although, I grimly think, at least they get to die outside instead of trapped in the back of a partially buried caravan, sick from the wolfsbane that infected the air, that had been serving as my prison for a month. Although I only had myself to blame. Well and also the dumb, brutish Alpha who had been leading our pack for ten years now. The same Alpha who is the reason behind every scar, burn and broken bone that I have ever had.

"At least he can't torture me anymore," I whisper to the empty car. I look towards the window on the back door again when I hear more thumps, this time accompanied by bright flashes and even more screaming. I roll my eyes. Hunters are ridiculous. They have the pack outnumbered and completely surrounded and yet they still insist on playing with their food. And yet werewolves are the monsters. Grudgingly I admit that this pack, is. Most werewolf packs are cohesive units- both internally and with other packs-and are peaceful unless one of their own are provoked so usually Hunters only have to take out lone or small groups of Omegas who have 'gone off the reservation' for lack of a better term. This pack on the other hand, well honestly I have no idea why it has taken this long for Hunters to come after them.

The pack had always been known for its tendency to be a bit more feral than others and most werewolves avoided them because of this. However once Bruce took over as Alpha, the packs' reputation turned from feral to completely savage. He started encouraging members of the pack to kill each other in order to further the role in the pack as well as arranging hunts to pick off lone hikers in the area. He employed a rigorous hierarchy that swarmed with violence, the lower down you were the more time you spent lying in ditches clinging to life. There were very few that were ever as low as myself and most of them had been killed off long before I got myself into this situation. All because I had to open my damn mouth.

I might not have had much chance against the hunters, but at least I'd be able to do more than just sit and wait to die. Although at this point, I wondered whether the Hunters would be the end of me, or if the wolfsbane would kill me first. For the millionth time I wished Bruce had just thrown in a deathly amount of the poisonous flower when he locked me in here, but instead he set up an air filtration system that brought in both air from outside and a small amount of wolfsbane. It was one last torture session from him, to ensure that I wouldn't ever forget him likely.

I was drawn out of my desolate musings when someone started to tug on the door of the caravan. It had been sealed by cement with wolfsbane mixed into it, in both an attempt to stop any foolish rescue efforts by the few who cared about me, and to contain the wolfsbane that was slowly killing that I couldn't hear any swearing or sounds of pain caused by the aconite from the other side I knew it had to be a Hunter. The door finally opened and I peered towards the entrance, seeing three Hunters all armed to the teeth. I sighed, thankful that this would finally be over. They raised their guns in unison, and I closed my eyes, prepared for the end. When instead of gunshots I heard three loud thumps I opened my eyes and saw the last thing I expected. Well, last two things that is.

"Aiden, Ethan," I gasped out, my breath broken and hoarse from the wolfsbane. "What are you guys doing back-?"

"Rena, I promise we'll tell you everything later," Ethan interjected, "but we don't have time and you need to get out of there." I overcame my shock at seeing them and virtually jumped out of the van, launching myself into Aiden's arms, which wrapped around me tightly before placing me on the ground.

"We're going to have to run for it, can you manage that," Aiden asked, while Ethan kept a look out, whether he was watching for Hunters or pack members I don't know, but I didn't want to stick around to encounter either. I muster up energy I shouldn't be physically capable of having and nodded at Aiden and the three of us promptly took off. The moonlight lit up the battered and broken remains off our pack as we ran past them, some long dead and some still barely holding on. I didn't hold one shed of remorse for any of them, however. These monsters had been responsible for beating the crap out of me since I was born, and every single one of them had almost killed me at least once. I definitely wasn't going to ever shed a tear for them. Hell, I might even consider sending a thank-you basket to the Hunters if I get out of this.

We ran past the outskirts of our makeshift camp and into the heart of the forest. I tried to run as quietly as I could so I wouldn't stir up the leaf litter, but Ethan urged me onward and called over his shoulder as he did so, "We just have to get to the nearest town. Once we get there, we can hitch a car or whatever, it doesn't really matter, but once we get there we'll be able to lose them. But you have to move okay?" I didn't respond and somehow managed to push myself further, my muscles aching from lack of use and from the exposure to the wolfsbane but I knew we still had a lot of ground to cover if we wanted to get far enough away before the Hunters realised that they missed us. I heard a sound to the right, someone cursing, I stumbled into Aiden when I recognised it. We all looked at each other and carefully approached the shadowy, barely moving figure.

"What on earth, are you sorry excuses, doing here,"questioned the voice of my tormentor, laid half buried under a massive tree and when I looked closer I saw a dozen arrows sticking out of him. I couldn't even comprehend how he could have made it this far on his own. Abruptly he turned towards me and scowled before facing the boys once more,"and what is she doing with you, she should still be rotting in that car, or dead at the hands of Hunters. Figures that the only members of my pack that survive are the useless whore and the ineffective weapons. No matter, I can rebuild as many times as necessary," the latter part seemed to be directed more towards himself than any of us. It didn't affect me any more than it ever had and I looked at Ethan and Aiden to tell them that we should just go when I realised that they looked livid.

"What are you incompetent fools doing, get me out," the crippled Alpha roared.

"I don't think so" replied Aiden. Bruce looked shocked beyond belief and then turned apoplectic, however before he could respond, Ethan swung out with his foot and kicked him straight in the resulting sound seemed to echo throughout the entire forest and I winced slightly when I saw that his jaw had dislocated entirely.

I glanced around growing increasingly concerned and pleaded with them, "guys, come on please. I don't care what happens to him any more than you do, but we need to go."  
Ethan glimpsed over at me briefly before answering, "in a second Rena, we just want to tell Bruce something first."

Both boys suddenly started circling Bruce, looking like predators ready to pounce before Aiden started to recount meeting Deucalian. The Alpha of Alphas' and his small pack had encountered ours several months back. He had taken an interest in the twins, which was something Bruce did not like. At all. His violent temper almost resulted in the 'Demon Wolf' killing all of us. Remarkably, the Alpha pack left peacefully, but before they did, Deucalian was able to tell the twins about the 'twin form' the two would be able too merge into if they ever became Alphas. Which was something they had been obsessing over ever since. Throughout Aiden's retelling of events, Bruce's eyes got wider and angrier, but also more fearful.

"When you locked up Serena and told us that if we returned before she died we would as well, we decided that enough was finally enough," Ethan continued, "You see Deucalian also told us how each of their pack became part of their pack. It's interesting actually, each Alpha has to be responsible for the death of their entire pack." My head whipped around to look gobsmacked at them both before I spoke the words both Bruce and I clearly wanted to,

"You called the Hunters," I asked stunned.

"We had too, Rena," Aiden said gently.

"It was the only way to get you out, and make them pay, you understand that. Right," Ethan asked.

My eyes dart between the two of them, completely astonished. "I can't process this right now, I just want to get out of here, please," I beg.

Ethan smiles at me slightly and promises that we're going now and then the two of them unilaterally reach out, claws extended, towards Bruce and slash his throat. Bruce dies instantaneous and their eyes both glow red while their bodies pulsate with power. I involuntarily jerk when I hear gunshots that are very close. Too close for comfort. We all look to each other, panicking when Ethan cries,

"Serena, go to the hotel we used to play at when we were kids, we'll draw them off and then meet you there," I go to interrupt furiously, but he continues before I can, "Rena your hurt bad and we don't have time to argue, we can draw them off fast and then come get you, it's the best choice."

I swallow harshly, knowing that he's right, and whisper to them, "see you soon, okay," and take off when the nod in answer. As I run towards the town and hear the whoops and snarls change direction, my eyes fill with tears and my entire body wants to crumble in on itself in pain, both physical and emotional. But I gather one final spurt of energy and continue on, knowing that getting safely there is the only way that I'll ever see my brothers again.

Authors Note: Okay so I have no clue if this is actually any good or not, but Ive had the idea for years and just figured I'd try it. This story will follow season 3b, and it will focus a lot on how having a sister around changes the twins. I'll update every week, well I'll try to at least, and I beg off you to give the story a chance. Please let me know what you like and what you hate, and especially what you might want to see!


End file.
